fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeris Galion
Jack Direwave is merman from the Carribean Kaiju Sea Kingdom, 'he has lived for a couple of years. Before he became a merman, he was taught 'Sea Dragon Slayer Magic. 'He was taken into the Tartaros Guild by Keyes for experimentation. He was able to escape the guild before the fairy tail guild destroyed it When he became a merman he was able to use the Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic. He is now apart Koma Inu Guild. Personality Jack is a kind and heartfelt person. He He is a very determined and loyal person, willing to stand up for the weak. He has a willingness never to give up. Appearance Jack is a tall, slim, but muscular boy, who is said to look like a young cute wolf pup. He usually has his wolf ears out in the open, due to him not being ashamed of him being a Beast Tailed Monster. He has Aqua Blue colored hair and Multi colored blue eyes. Like all others of his kind he wears his shell necklace Forms In his '''Human Form '''he wears a blue t-shirt with a wolf paw on his front. He wears comfortable sport shorts and shoes. He has a neon blue wolf paw print necklace around his neck. In his '''Idol Form '''he wears a ocean blue shirt with neon blue carving down his back and his front. He wears high blue and black boots. His hair changes to a more neon blue color is canines elongated and his eyes are more brighter. Magic & Abilities 'Sea Dragon Slayer Magic Jack is First generation dragon slayer, he uses Sea Dragon Slayer Magic, * Sea Dragon Roar, '''Jack shoots a spinning force of water out of his mouth, it does major damage. * '''Sea Dragon Shark Bitter, '''The user generates water on both of their hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger water ball as a result. When such water collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. * '''Sea Dragon Aura Scales, '''this allows Jack to surround himself or others in a bubble made of water scales, this is a very powerful defensive spell. * '''Sea Dragon Wing Curl, Large streams of water comes together, in two waves that curl over the user, and surrounds the user, in a large spinning dome of water * Sea Dragon Ocean Scream, 'he emits a powerful echolocation scream that causes glass and the area to burst with all the sonic pressure. * '''Sea Dragon Water Whirl, '''Jack can create a tornado of water that he can shoot at his enemies. * '''Sea Dragon Saber claws, '''he summons water claws on either his hand or feet, which can damage magic or normal sheilds. * '''Sea Dragon Wing Attack, '''Jack generates a large whirlpool from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. * '''Sea Dragon Vortex Tempest, ' he summons a vortex of waters into to both hands and he can either cause a massive flood. * '''Sea Dragon Aura Spirit, A supportive spell that allows the user to negate any spell that has an effect on their, or the target's/their own body. This spell can be cast on multiple targets. * Sea Dragon Healing Tears, is a spell that allows the user to heal others, even more than 4 at once. * Sea Dragon Nimble Swim, allows the user to temporarily double enhance the targets/themselves movement speed by surrounding them with Magical Auras. * Sea Dragon Coral Strength, the user surrounds the target/themselves in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. * Sea Dragon Scale Armour, which grants either the caster, or the target,double enhanced defenses for a unspecified amount of time. * Sea Dragon Sea Serpent, a spell that lets the user summons multiple sea serpents to attack an opponent. * Sea Dragon Crashing Wave, Jack generates two spiraling blue water currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of his open hands. He then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlpool, at them. * Sea Dragon Reef Burst, The user creates two streams of water from their hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, washing the target away. * Sea Dragon Leviathan Constrict, The user swings their hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado * Sea Dragon Crushing Fang,The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlpool and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of water. * Sea Dragon River Claw, The user generates large waters from their feet while swinging their leg down on the target. * Sea Dragon Tail, a number of waves of water rush up and blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. * Sea Dragon Shredding Fin, The user transforms part of their body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice their opponents like a saw. Sea Dragon Secret Art * Sea Dragon Secret Art: Ocean Slash Storm, '''Jack can summon spinning whips of water that surrounds his hands, and the water spins around him like a storm. He can send out spike whips that can cut through either magic or materials. He can either send our separate attacks at once from different angles or shoot water whip in storm of attacks. * '''Sea Dragon Secret Art: Pacific Sea Serpent Alpha Roar, '''Jack can summon all the water in the vicinity and he can eat it and store it inside him, Jack is able to send out a blue magical aura that jack can send it out in a huge roar. * '''Sea Dragon Secret Art: Hydro's Sea Scales Shredder, The user gathers pulsing neon blue water around their hands, which they then raise over their body, creating scale-like shaped water from their arms, and sends the water at the target in the form of scales. * Sea Dragon Secret Art: Nephthys Spirit, The user draws an intricate Magic circle on the ground, kneeling in the middle of it. As the user chants the words used to activate the spell, the user throws their arms to the air and a beam of watery light springs from the earth into the sky, creating a ripple of watery light that moves outwards in bursts. These beams of light sparkle like stars on a river and form ribbons of watery light that move throughout the area, touching everything that once contained life. If a stray soul is discovered, the user clasps their hands together as if in prayer, and the Magic circle glows brightly. The bands of light come together, swirling to create a portal through which the summoned Dragon soul emerges. In order to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is also not able to summon souls that have already ascended to heaven * Sea Dragon Secret Art: '''Hydro's LifeForce Strike', The user moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast water barrier to form, which surrounds them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. The user then moves their arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the water wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground 'Thundering Sea Dragon Slayer Magic' Is Jack Direwave's dual elemental dragon slayer magic it combines sea dragon slayer magic with lightning dragon slayer magic.When he utilizes this magic his form changes, around his hand and legs are blue diamond shaped scales with yellow bridges. His hair grows sharp and and stands up curves, it goes blue with yellow tips around his whole hair. His pupil goes yellow, and his Iris goes royal blue with a yellow outline. * '''Thundering Sea Dragon Roar, '''a spell that allows the user to send out a burst of water that is surrounded by lightning * '''Thundering Sea Dragon Shattering Claw, '''the user cloaks one of their hands in a electric whirlpool and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of water and lightning. * '''Thundering Sea Dragon Tempest Wing', the user swings their arms around, the user extends such elements in length, creating a vortex of water and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away from the user with great force. * Thundering Sea Dragon Calypso Talon, the user summons a swirling whirl pool with electricity, in either of their hands, and then they send it out in a spinning electric water tornado. * Thundering Sea Dragon Roaring Cyclone, The user forms a circular torrent of water and lightning in front of their hands and uses the cyclone of water and lightning to attack their target. * Thundering Sea Dragon Shredding Tooth, By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. * Thundering Sea Dragon Spark Claw, The user slashes their electric and water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs their target, then electrocutes them. * Thundering Sea Dragon Storm Biter, The user gathers water and lighting around their hands, which they then raise over their body, creating spinning whip of lightning and a water sphere in their arms, and sends the water in a blast of water surrounded by lightning whip. * Thundering Sea Dragon Typhoon Constrictor, The user swings their hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful water and electric tornado. * Thundering Sea Dragon Slashing Shuriken, the user generates large spinning water shuriken in both hands which then are sparked with electricity, they then swing their hands together and then sends out numerous water electric shuriken. * Thundering Sea Dragon Calypso Tempester, The user creates two streams of water from their hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, washing the target away. * Thundering Sea Dragon Kaiju Scream, the user emits a powerful echolocation scream that sounds like crashing thunder and rushing waves, it causes a large electric disruption. * Thundering Sea Dragon Lightning Sea Serpent, The user summons large sea serpents, that are then covered in electricity that attack the targeted opponent. * Thundering Sea Dragon Bermuda Spines, The user summons large diamond water like electric spines that can multiple and attack an opponent. * Thundering Sea Dragon Storm Wings, The user lifts their left arm high and swings it downwards, subsequently swinging their extended right arm backwards and stretching it upwards, creating a ferocious whirlpool laced with lightning. This spell has been seen capable of pushing opponents away with great physical force and rendering them incapacity Thundering Sea Dragon Secret Art * Thundering Sea Dragon Secret Art: Calypso's Wrath ,The user enters a crouched stance, gathering water and lightning in their hands. Shortly thereafter, the user opens their hands, releasing numerous homing beams of water and electricity, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to the target. This spell can also be used to hit more than one opponent at a time. * Thundering Sea Dragon Secret Art: Raging Typhoon Jagged Teeth ''', The user raises their arms in each direction of their body, then twist them to the opposite direction. The user then creates a spinning force of water and lightning around them selves and their opponent. The user then summons spinning blades inside the spinning force. It is said that it can cut through even the strongest of Armour, the force is direct in the direction the user is in. '''Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic Is one of Jack's most potent magic he was given this magic, by her princess from the kingdom he now calls home. He is very powerful in this section of this magic. his abilities are all the same like the other users. * Aura Blast, she can send out a bolt of power of the color of her pearl to her enemies. * Pearl Shield, she surrounds her self in a white shield. * '''Musical Voice, '''like all users she can transform into her idol form, and she sings magical songs that can either heal her friends or render her enemies incapacitated Category:Mermaid Category:Water Magic User Category:Unison Raid Category:Lost Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Water Dragon Magic User Category:Singer Category:Magic Beast Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf Category:Tartaros Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User